


The Fire and the Flood

by electricblueninja



Series: Love is a verb [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, Developing Relationship, Fluffy Smut, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricblueninja/pseuds/electricblueninja
Summary: The heart wants what it wants, and the body needs what it needs.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Love is a verb [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071395
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	The Fire and the Flood

Look, this isn't my first rodeo. 

It didn't happen a _lot,_ but there was still more than one time when I hooked up with a girl who was into putting something up Column A while doing other stuff to Column D. 

But it's not something I ever _asked_ for, and it was _nothing_ like what Cas just did _._

I don't know why it was different. Maybe it's an angel thing?

All I know is that at first, having his finger up there was a little uncomfortable. Not too much--just a little awkward. Then, after a while, it felt pretty good. When he tried two fingers, it felt like...like...I don't know what like. Not normal Fun Times--I didn't blow my load or anything. I just...kind of...melted. It was just…the kind of awesome that makes your scalp tingle. A Magic Fingers motel bed on steroids. _Inside_ me. It felt like an orgasm, but not quite like an orgasm, because it built up and up and up and _didn't break;_ just kept on washing over me, like waves on a beach.

When he says he wants me, I'm impressed by the fact that I manage to say, you know, actual words. Even if they are just: "How many times you gonna make me tell you to shut up, Cas?"

When I say that, the corner of his mouth twitches. I know he's laughing at me, but I'm also too horny to give a crap.

"Cas, get back inside me, or so help me god, I--"

It's supposed to be a threat, but it sounds like begging. God, I'm pathetic. I'm literally shaking with how bad I want it; hungry; desperate.

Cas hums. It's like a song in a single note. I’m annoyed by the fact that I can’t stop myself from finding it soothing.

He puts a hand on my chest, his fingertips trailing over my skin, and reaches under my leg to stabilise his cock with the other.

The eye contact is unwavering. Oceans of blue fire setting my nerves alight. He moves the hand on my chest and puts his arm around my shoulders instead, steadying me. As he does that, there's a flicker of concern in the unyielding blue.

"You're shaking, Dean."

"It's _good_ shaking, Cas. Come _on_ , man. I...I _need_ you."

I end my sentence with a long, crazy moan as he guides the red-hot head of his cock to my asshole. 

It goes in easy. My body just...opens up to him. I'm a wet, well-lubed, needy mess, and I want that eternal wave of unrelenting pleasure back. Pronto.

I let gravity and my leg muscles do the work as I lower myself onto him. It's a lot easier than I expected. Pretty much exactly like sliding a blade into its sheath...or, well, the sheath onto the blade, anyway. I go slow, and it's working for us both--Cas holding my gaze as firmly and carefully as he holds my shoulders, wonder and ecstasy in his eyes. A little sigh or groan escapes his thick pink lips every now and then, but otherwise, he's quiet, like a man at worship. 

I place my hands either side of his neck, for balance, and as I drop down into his lap, he’s forced to move his stabilising hand to accommodate me. He moves his hands down and splays them wide over my hips. Not doing anything but holding me; hard fingers and warm palms pressing into my skin.

I keep easing my way down until my hamstrings rest against his tensed thighs. I can feel his balls, hot and cushiony under my ass cheeks. I close my eyes, a little laugh escaping my lips at the thought that I've got a warrior of heaven _literally_ balls-deep inside me, so deep that I'm sitting on the wiry curls of hair at the base of his cock, feeling them brush against _my_ balls at the slightest movement. 

So much for 'I was never in your ass'. It was true until tonight.

His dick is thicker than his fingers. Thicker, and fuller, but also rounder and more forgiving: there's a pliant layer of velvety-softness over its unforgiving core. It's notlike doing him with my hand. It's still the same _thing_ , obviously. I mean, it's still a dick. But my asshole has a whole lot more nerve endings than my hands or something, because I can feel every goddamn _vein_ pushing at the surface of his skin. 

I bite my lip and rock my hips, grinding down on him, my cock bumping between us, and Cas...growls. I've never heard him do that before. It's a sound that would make more sense coming out of a Rottweiler. Instead, I'm reducing an actual angel to animal urges. Does he know that? Did he even know he _had_ those instincts? Does he know that I really _am_ corrupting him?

"Oh, you _like_ that, huh?" 

I barely recognise my own voice. I sound smug and thirsty all at once, and a whole lot more confident than I feel.

It's worth it. It makes him go a bit crazy. His grip tightens on my hips, and he starts to push in and out of me, real slow. The feeling is unbelievable: the fullness when he's in deep, and then the hollowness when he draws back...He never pulls out completely, though. I don't let him. I don't want to be empty. No thank you. I want that magic-fingers feeling back. I want him to make me quake from head to toe.

I think...I think I want to know what it feels like to have that hot burst happen _inside_ me, when he tips over the edge. 

The thought makes me ache with lust. And I mean _physically_ ache. I start stroking myself, using my fingers to echo the tight grip of my asshole around Cas' cock. But I let his thrusts be the thing that moves me. I let my cock be guided through my grip by the force of _his_ body. I plant my free hand on his chest, holding him down, and he changes the angle he's pushing at slightly, using me as his lever point. We’re using each other: our bodies saying the things we don’t have the language for.

Suddenly he's nudging at that place again, and those waves are back, lapping at my senses; a quivering all through my body; fingers, toes, scalp, stomach...The arousal magnifies everything. I can feel each individual drop of sweat on my skin now, along with the frighteningly intimate feeling of every detail of every inch of him.

"Shit," I say, " _Shit."_

Cas picks up the pace. He doesn't sweat (not, in his own words, ‘under any circumstances’), but his brow is furrowed with effort. Occasionally, he glances up at me, his eyes like bullets of blue under thick dark eyelashes; but they are mostly closed as the tension builds between us, his lips parted like he's lost in prayer. 

I feel the subtle changes in his body. His muscles are tightening; the tendons in his neck and shoulders straining against his skin. His balls are swollen, and his fingers grip me so tight I think I might bruise. Not that I care--my cock is leaping through my tight grip now; my breath coming in shorter, heavier pants; I'm starting to feel dizzy. I'm not holding Cas against the couch anymore--I'm just clinging to him, dropping my forehead onto his shoulder and moaning and saying his name, over and over until--

Fireworks. Whiteness. Darkness. Everything and nothing. A mess on his stomach, some high and some low; some of it dripping down between us, where our skin meets; adding a new wetness to the gross squelching of him moving inside me as my body convulses. I'm vaguely aware of the sound of my voice, distorted by pleasure--that I've made a lot of noise, and that even now, my ecstatic panting is loud.

But apparently, Cas is into that. Every time I moan, the sound is accompanied by an equally feral groan or grunt, until his mouth finds purchase on my throat, then my shoulder, and then on nothing but air, a strangled cry, as he--

"Cas--" I say, at the same moment as he gasps out " _Dean_."

His body bucks against me. An unfamiliar hot wetness fills my insides, and I just keep thinking about blue oceans of holy fire.

I'm shocked by the intensity of it, but I'm on autopilot, following my instincts and rocking gently, moving my body around him while he pulses inside me.

As his convulsions become shudders, and then just tremors, I cup his face.

Touch his parted lips with my thumb, momentarily forgetting about the cum on my hand. Not that it matters.

All I say is "Cas", but I also kiss him, and I hope he understands.

_I love you._


End file.
